Of Crying and Almost Comfort
by Blood-On-Glass
Summary: Jace, Simon, and Alec come home to their girlfriends/boyfriend only to find them in a distressed state. Alec then learns an important lesson about Magnus. My attempt at humor because I write too much angst. This story is just for fun and is something to read if you want something fun and easy.


**AN: This is basically my attempt at a humorous story since I basically only right h/c and angst. Plus, we all need to smile and laugh sometimes. **

**Says the girl writing this with a frown of concentration on her face as she writes fanfiction in the middle of class. (I basically have no shame at this school). **

**I still don't have internet at my house which sucks for me and anyone who is waiting for me to update my stories. I have my Walking Dead one and my Glee one which I promise that both of them will *eventually* get completed. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare; if I were, you would know because this story would be full of heartache and angst. **

**Warnings: If anything in this bothers you in any kind of way, you should probably loosen up a bit. I guess the fact that I'm running on zero hours of sleep could be a warning because that means this probably isn't as great as I'd like to think it is. **

"Not bad, vampire," Jace said as he, Simon, and Alec walked up to Magnus' door. "You only almost fainted twice. You should be proud of yourself."

"Shut up," Simon mumbled. "I didn't expect us to run into any demons."

"That's why shadowhunters come prepared," Jace pointed out smugly, hitting the buzzer on Magnus' door. The three boys braced themselves for a booming voice to greet them, but then looked at each other with puzzlement when they were only met by silence.

"They told us they would be here," Simon said, sounding confused. Jace was about to buzz again when Alec stepped forward, pulling out a key from his pocket.

"I knew we kept you around for something," Jace joked as Alec unlocked the door. "The many perks of you dating Magnus." Alec ignored his _parabatai _as he stepped into the dark, quiet apartment.

"Magnus?" he called out. He turned to Jace and Simon. "I don't like this."

"Wait." Jace held up one hand while pulling out his blade with the other. "Shh. . . listen."

They all listened for a moment and sure enough, muffled cries came from the bedroom. The three boys were about to make their move before the door swung open and Clary ran out, flying into Jace's arms sobbing.

"Clary," Jace gasped out with surprise. "What's going on?"

"D-don't ever leave me. Please," she sobbed.

"I won't," Jace promised. "Now tell me what's going on."

Before Clary had a chance to answer, Isabelle came rushing out of the bedroom, throwing her arms around Simon, nearly knocking him over. "S-stupid mundane m-movies," she stammered in a choked voice.

"Wait." Jace pulled away from Clary. "This is all about a _movie?"_

Clary smacked Jace on the shoulder and sniffed, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Not just _a movie_," she spat. "Don't be such an insensitive jerk."

"He-he died in the end!" Isabelle cried into Simon's shoulder.

Alec who had been watching the two girls with concern was now holding back laughter.

"Something funny?" Jace demanded.

Alec drew in a breath, trying to compose himself. "Nothing. I'm just thinking that I'm really glad I'm not into girls. I don't have to worry about this kind of thing.

The entire room was glaring daggers at him and he stood there smirking until a very familiar voice sounded from the bedroo

"Alexander!" Alec's smile faded as Magnus came out of the room, eyeliner smeared all over his face. He instantly began to sob on

Alec's shoulder, the latter looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Alexander, he _died _in the end! Don't ever get cancer!"

Jace and Simon were now the two laughing. "You were saying?" they both asked at the same time.

Alec turned red and awkwardly patted his boyfriend's back. "Shut up," he told them.

**That's it; that's the whole story. I basically wanted a fanfic where Magnus was basically one of the girls.**


End file.
